In the process of making molded parts from reinforced concrete, the molds are large and cumbersome to handle. Usually, the molded parts are made one at a time, and do not lend themselves to machine operation. Typically, the parts are made by hand, the mold tipped, and the finished molded part then removed from the cavity. Many reinforced concrete molded parts are of standard size and are made in considerable quantity. For example, concrete spacers for use in parking lots are used in considerable quantity, are of standard size and construction, and are bolted in place on a parking lot to designate location and stops for parked cars. These components are made by hand; efforts to make such parts in quantity by efficient machine operation are now unsuccessful.
What is needed, is an apparatus and a method for making a number of these parking locators and other such large production standard parts in substantial quantity and with minimum manual effort. Thus, if it is possible to cast a number of these parts all at the same time, and with the reinforcements properly located, it would be possible to improve the efficiency of manufacture and reduce greatly the cost of per-unit manufacture.